Human
by The Girl That Waited
Summary: When the TARDIS crash lands in a back garden in England in the year 2011, the Doctor, Amy and Rory get a lot more than they were bargaining for, in the form of a fourteen year old girl. But is she really human? Either K plus or T. I'll do T for safety.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story on this account and my first Doctor Who fanfic EVER! :D (BTW, my other account is AngelKirstie, but it got a bit cluttered so I came to here to produce other stories :) I can't always get on very often, but I REALLY wanted to write this story, sooooo I did!) Anyway, hope you enjoy! And if you do, or if you don't, would you please, please, please click that little review button and tell me what you think? ;) Thank-you!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Doctor Who, but I really wish I did...I don't own the Eleventh Doctor or Matt Smith, but I'd love to!...or Rory Williams/Arthur Darvill or Amy Pond/Karen Gillan but that would be pretty cool! I DO own the mysterious girl; she is entirely of my own creation!**

**Enough of my rambling...read on!**

* * *

><p>"Doctor, where are we going?" asked Amy, running a hand through her hair. She was alone in the control room with the Doctor (Rory was still asleep in bed). The Doctor blinked and pulled a lever on the TARDIS control panel, ignoring her completely.<p>

"DOCTOR, I ASKED WHERE ARE WE GOING?" she called, in a louder voice, wondering if he hadn't heard her. The Doctor clapped his hands over his ears and glared at her.

"I'm not deaf, Amy." he replied shortly, before returning to the control panel. Amy rolled her eyes and wandered over, closer toward him.

"Well, why won't you answer my question then?" she retaliated, pulling a face at him.

"Because_ I don't know_ where we're going. Sometimes, the TARDIS takes me where I want to go. Sometimes she doesn't. But she ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS takes me where I need to go. So, I'm letting her do what she has to do." replied the Doctor, speaking incredibly fast. He paused, before adding "_Does that answer your question?_"

"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING! QUICKLY!" he shouted suddenly, before Amy even had the chance to respond. Amy nodded and grabbed hold of a metal bar. Lights began flashing on and off and the TARDIS began to make a terrible racket. Amy rolled her eyes; she was used to this.

"CRASH LANDING! AND IF MY CALCULATIONS ARE CORRECT, WHICH THEY'RE QUITE OFTEN NOT, WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR PLANET EARTH!" yelled the Doctor over the roar of the TARDIS. Amy nodded her head. The TARDIS jolted and Amy and the Doctor were thrown to the floor...

(...and they have crash-landed now...)

"Doctor?" Rory stumbled out of the bedroom "What in heaven's name was _that_?" The Doctor stood up, rubbing his head, a beam on his face.

"_That,_ Rory, _That_, that was the TARDIS crash-landing someplace on Earth. I have no idea why and I have no idea where but that doesn't matter." replied the Doctor, still grinning.

"Oh, right, because I was worried it was going to be an _illogical_ reason." said Rory sarcastically, rolling his eyes skyward. Amy sat up, also rubbing her head. She had hit it quite hard on a metal bar.

"Come on, let's go!" commanded the Doctor brightly, making his way over to the door of the TARDIS, expecting Amy and Rory to join him. Amy pulled herself upwards, and walked over to where he stood. Rory sighed loudly, rolled his eyes again, but then followed them obediently.

"Doctor, aren't you going to find out exactly _where_ we crash-landed first? Before we go out?" asked Rory hesitantly. The Doctor span around and stared at him.

"Now where is the fun in that?" he replied, before pulling open the doors of the TARDIS and leaving, closely followed by Amy and then Rory not too far behind.

"Well, we appear to be in a garden, in England, in 2011." said the Doctor, looking carefully at the sonic screwdriver. He smiled and looked back at the TARDIS, remarking quietly "How very, very fascinating."

A sudden cough brought him back to reality. Standing in front of the Doctor, Amy and Rory was a girl, not particularly old, about fourteen. She had long hair, quite wavy, and a strange kind of auburn in colour. Her light brown eyes lit up as she caught sight of the TARDIS. Rory followed her gaze to the TARDIS and immediately started panicking. He _knew_ it was a bad idea to trust the Doctor. It always was! The Doctor and Amy, however, seemed pretty calm.

"Now, you have no idea who I am–" began the Doctor.

"Yes, I do. You're the Doctor." the girl said, talking over the top of him.

"I am the..." he continued, and then blinked at her "Wait, _what_ did you just say?"

"I know who you are. You're the doctor." she repeated, fluttering her eyelashes at the Doctor, a small smile appearing on her face. The Doctor looked at her, a stunned expression on his face.

"How does she know who he is? She's human." Rory hissed to Amy, who looked just as confused as Rory and the Doctor. She shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes on the girl.

"Rory, I'll ask the questions around here!" exclaimed the Doctor, turning around briefly to stare at Rory.

"How do you know who I am? You're human." he asked, turning back around to face the girl. Behind him, Rory rolled his eyes dramatically. He hated it when the Doctor talked down to him like that, _especially_ in front of his wife! Amy chuckled quietly beside him.

"Are you sure about that, Doctor?" inquired the girl, rocking backwards and forwards on her heels, with a smug smile on her face.

"Sure? Of course I'm sure!" the Doctor exclaimed, staring straight into the girl's eyes. He didn't like it when humans corrected him. They were wrong. Nearly always wrong. They didn't understand the universe in the way he did. Not that he was a genius himself. He got stuff wrong sometimes. All time lords did. Or had. He'd killed them all. But before that, they had got things wrong in the past. Otherwise, they would all still be alive.

"Are you?" asked the girl, still grinning widely at the Doctor.

"YES, I'M SURE! YOU ARE HUMAN!" he shouted suddenly, making Amy jump behind him. None of them had expected the sudden outburst. But the Doctor was like that. Random. Unexpected.

"I'd suggest that you check again." replied the girl cheekily, twisting a strand of auburn hair around her finger.

"I'm not going to check again. YOU, you should check your manners, missy." replied the Doctor, pointing his finger at her. The girl rolled her eyes skywards.

"Doctor, maybe you should –" started Amy, about to suggest that he should check whether the girl was human or not, because she seemed pretty insistent that she wasn't.

"FINE!" the Doctor yelled, fumbling about in his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. Now he would prove once and for all that this child was human. He held out his screwdriver, pointing it directly at the girl, moving it up and down, from her head to her toes. Then he held it in front of his eyes, checking the reading.

"Oh." he said, raising his eyebrows at the screwdriver.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" asked Amy, frowning, surprised at his lack of a proper response.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" persisted Rory, tilting his head to one side, as though it would allow him to see the screwdriver properly.

"She was right..." replied the Doctor eventually, looking rather perplexed. He put the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and looked downwards at the girl.

"She's not human at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked my little cliffhanger there! More to be revealed (or perhaps not) in the next chapter! THANK-YOU FOR READING! I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS! :D xxx**


End file.
